Brave Frontier: New Heroes
by ItsTheProphet
Summary: A selected group of people are being focused on in this grand tale of Grand Gaia! You'll see how all these people work together, go head-to-head, or possibly even both! Sometimes you might have to put things in the past and work together to overcome a challenging obstacle. (I may grab some elements from the game's story for entertainment but this'll include mostly my own ideas)
1. A New Flame

**A New Flame**

"What are we going to do?"  
"What do you mean 'what are we going to do?', we're doing what we always do: We sneak inside without causing any noise, search for the safe room, take what we can and get the hell out of there." Leon said while scanning the building from a bush outside. Leon was a brown eyed, grey haired thief. He had a red band on his head with a yellow line around it and a yellow circle on the front of it. He wears a green shirt covered by a purple cape with a red sphere and some gold on the front of it. His hands were covered by gauntlets, brown at the wrist and red at the palm, while wielding two small swords often. He wears blue pants and brown boots as well. His companion was a mutant boy named Zegar. He grew up abandoned in the jungle, but without much memory, he started growing into a beast of his own! His physique and claws gave him a dominant aura, as well as his fiery orange and red hair. He has shoulder armor and hard metal gloves specifically made for his claws, given to him by Leon. He has brown eyes and a red skirt-like cloth around his waist, the top is blue though. He wears brown shoes, also a gift from Leon.

Leon was an orphan, apparently he was dropped off to an orphanage when he was two years old. The woman who dropped him off disappeared from the Agni Empire and hasn't been seen since. Leon was bullied by the other kids for being an orphan, thus starting his life of thievery at 10 years old. He started sneaking into people's houses, specifically the ones of the kids who made fun of him. He wasn't caught until last year, when he was 16. He got bolder as he grew older and stole money from the wealthy. However, the house he tried sneaking into had guards patrolling the area at the time. Leon didn't bother to do his research and got caught. He didn't have any evidence of his other heists, so he only did several months in jail. In there he built up his physique a bit, while maintaining his amazing speed. When he got out, he went straight into stealing again. He went for another wealthy house, but they almost caught sight of him. He went dashing for the small woods near Agni. Once he got far enough, he rested to catch his breath. After a few moments, he heard something running towards him. He picked up his dual swords and got into a fighting stance, facing the direction of where he heard the noise. He looked beyond the bushes but couldn't see anything, and the noise came to a stop. Leon shook as he a large figure came out from the trees attacking him! It was some kind of claw handling man, and it looked like he wanted to kill Leon. Leon went quickly into a defensive state. The man attacking swiped at him over and over again with his sharp claws, but Leon was significantly faster, and once he found his repetition, he knocked the man off him and strongly kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back a few feet. The man smirked. He let out a roar towards the sky with his claws stretched out. His eyes were blazing, and Leon was his target. Leon blinked and the man was already in front of him, almost catching him off guard. Leon defended the first swipe, but the quick second attack was too much and knocked him back. Leon could barely catch his breath before the man released a barrage of attacks on him, Leon put up his shortswords in defense he was slowly losing his energy. He was gradually moving back towards a tree, Leon had one last plan. Once he was close enough, he used whatever strength he could muster to push off the man. He then jumped on the tree, and dashed from the log, lunging at the man. He couldn't handle it and got knocked down, with Leon on top holding one shortsword to his neck. The mysterious man said "You know, you're the only person to ever defeat me in battle...I respect that." Leon was shocked but didn't show it. To end someone's undefeated streak was impressive, and Leon knows he wasn't a pushover from how close Leon was to losing. Leon had a different intention though. "How would you like to be my partner?" "My name is Zegar, let's start right away".

"Alright Leon, then let's go." "You see that tree Zegar? It has a long branch a little close to the window, we'll climb up and work together to get across." Leon took out his short swords and stuck them in the tree one by one to climb, while Zegar was behind him, doing the same with his claws. Once they got to the branch, Zegar got to the far end and went on one knee. He almost slipped but regained his balance. "Leon, let's hurry I don't know if this branch will hold." At that moment Leon ran at full speed to Zegar and hopped on his hands stretched out, and Zegar threw Leon to the window. He barely made it as he stuck one of his swords into the wooden pane, but because of the way he was thrown, his body swung into the building. "Damn it" he coughed under his breath. He pulled up and into the window. He mouthed the word "now" and held his hand out the window. The branch started shaking immensely as Zegar dashed across and leaped to the window with his hand out. Leon grabbed his hand and he used his left claw to prevent himself from crashing into the wall like Leon did. "You're so lucky you have that claw" Leon muttered. "It's common sense do more research hehe". Zegar chuckled as Leon pulled him up. The claw made a good amount of noise so they had to hurry. They fell inside a room of no importance, just red robes on the floor and red drapes with a chandelier. "These people have more money worth in this room than our house Leon". "Why do you think we're here?" Leon looked at Zegar and smirked, Zegar grinned. But then they started hearing Orthos, guard dogs with two heads and a snake tail, barking down the halls. "Crap! Zegar down this way" they ran to the hall on their left and it led to two pathways. "Zegar go right I'll take the left. Get what you can-" "and get the hell out!" Zegar said to Leon. They grinned and took their ways.

 **A/N: For clarification, Leon is in his 3-star form right now and so is Zegar. This is my first story so I'll accept any advice, because not only do i want to be better at writing, but I want this to be a good story!**


	2. A Down-to-Earth Warrior

_A_ _Down To Earth Warrior_

"Ophelia! Wake up, time to train!" An angered voice yelled from outside the wooden house. Ophelia was sleeping in her bed, hair all over her face and crunched up underneath her thin silk blanket. She was a skinny girl, with green hair and green eyes. She had light skin but a rough body, because of the fact her father was a strict parent and trained her arduously. He was a tall white skinned man, who was bald but with a light beard. He was incredibly built for his old profession as a blacksmith.  
Ophelia's mother had passed away when she was 8. Her parents and her lived peacefully in a small village. Her dad was a blacksmith while her mom stayed at home and taught Ophelia how to read and write. One night all the blacksmiths in the village were called together for a meeting. There was suspicion of a possible raid by bandits nearby, so the villagers were asked to stay inside while the blacksmiths defended everyone. Ophelia's dad made sure to board up the house before he left. "I love you both very much" he said as he was grabbing his gear. There were small tears wanting to come out of his eyes, but he couldn't let his family see them. He knew he had to endure the struggle to take his family and run away, but that would be dishonorable and shameful to his family. "I promise to stay alive, but you both need to promise me that you will stay safe. If anything happens, don't worry about me I'll make it out of here, just run and run fast. I'll find you guys and we'll live together peacefully after this." He tried to smile but he couldn't, he hugged his wife and daughter as tightly as he could. He left and a teardrop fell off his face and hit the floor as the door shut. Ophelia's mom locked the door and went to her room to cry. Ophelia sat against the door with her knees up and her elbows to her knees. She looked down and started thinking: Will he make it back? What if this is all for nothing? It's probably nothing, I hope I see him later.  
Once the sun set, the bandits came out. They attacked furiously, with the majority of the blacksmiths easily losing their lives. The bandits broke into each house, robbing people before finishing them off. Ophelia and her mom were hiding under a table in the corner, but one strong enemy broke in. Ophelia's mom picked up a frying pan hoping to fend off the enemy, but he slashed her down easily. Ophelia was crying hysterically in sadness and fear. "This was your mother? What a disgrace, she was weak, I have no sympathy for the weak. Anyone under me I will crush without mercy, and right now you're my next target." Just as he went to end Ophelia, she saw the attacker get clocked in the head with a heavy wooden bat. Ophelia's dad had came in, but a minute too late. He saw his wife slashed up on the floor, and wanted to finish the guy off, but he knew he couldn't waste anymore time. He took Ophelia on his shoulders and dashed out of the village. "Ophelia...when we set up camp, I want to train you. You will become strong, and you will know how to defend yourself in case another damn bandit-" he stopped talking once he heard Ophelia stop crying. She cried herself to sleep, but he knew that for the rest of her life, he was training her to be a warrior. He couldn't be sweet and nice daddy anymore, it's time to be strict and teach his daughter to be a warrior. They found a closed off area near a river and he started building a house out of wood right away, so the next day she can start becoming stronger.

She heard her father yelling, but she didn't want to get up, knowing the consequences: Double the training. What she didn't expect was her dad coming in. She shot up the bed in fear and cringed a bit when she saw him coming for her. "Ophelia! You heard me calling you damn it you are not resting anymore!" He dragged her out of bed to stand up. As she looked at the red area on her arm where her dad just grabbed her, he threw her armor at her and she caught it with her other hand. "Change now and get outside". Ophelia had sweet blue eyes and long green hair. Her black sturdy armor included a band on her head with a blue gem on it. She changed and grabbed her sword from the closet, waiting a moment to glance at it. Her dad made it for her once she got big enough to hold a sword. He used a special kind of material to make it and knew that it'd fit her just right. She grabbed it and ran outside. "Ophelia, three laps around the river." She started hearing out but once she got near the river, she saw a small town beyond the trees being attacked! There was smoke coming up from the trees, and she knew there was fire. She yelled "Dad! There's a village being attacked let's go!" Her father told her to stop but knew she wouldn't, with Ophelia much further ahead, they dashed for the village. When Ophelia got to the entrance, she saw a black haired girl standing. In a soft voice Ophelia said "Are you ok?" The girl turned around with a sword in her hand. She started bringing her sword up and Ophelia quickly did the same. The girl smirked "Earth? Heh, I'll incinerate you" her eyes lit up and she leaped to Ophelia, who was ready for battle.

A/N: For clarification, Ophelia is in her 4-star form here, and her dad isn't any unit from the game lol


	3. As Fast As Lightning

_As Fast As Lightning_

"No Grafl no!" Yelled Falma. He smacked the mushroom out of Grafl's hand before he ate it. "Don't you know that that's a mushroom filled with poison? Think!" Grafl exhaled loudly "C'mon Falma, I'm starving" he said while he rubbed his growling stomach. "I know that Grafl, I'm hungry too. But you can't go around eating everything that looks edible, think with your head not your eyes." Falma said pointing to his head as they walked down the forest. Falma was a tall lean fellow. He dressed himself in grey, steel armor with blue cloth at his waist. He wore dark gloves, using them to efficiently use his two long swords. He wore a dark red cape on his back. Falma has gold hair and brown eyes. In his hair he has a steel band that had a diamond shape in the front, but still steel. His friend Grafl had headband similar to a pilot: brown hat and goggles over them. He wore a black jacket over his undershirt, as well as a dark orange scarf. He had black gloves on with dark orange bands around the wrist, useful for handling his marksman pistol. He had an ammo belt at his waist. He wore black pants and black boots with orange laces. His hair was a little orange and his eyes were brown.

Falma and Grafl were best friends their entire life. They grew up in the same town and lived next door to each other. They always dreamed of being in the army together when they were older. "I want to be on the front lines going head-to-head with the bad guys" Falma would say. "Yea! And I'd be right behind you giving you support with my handgun, shooting the enemies from far far away!" Grafl used to chant. Their view of the army was exciting to them. They imagined themselves fighting the bad guys with ease; not taking any damage, nobody dying on their team, and nothing hurting them (physically or mentally).

That changed two years ago when they were 15. Falma and Grafl went exploring in a cave outside of town. "Damn Falma, this place is dark as hell". "Screw that Grafl, at least hell has fire to burn the place alive. This place feels like an abyss" Falma chuckled while walking down the cave with a torch. "Yea hehe I guess you're right on that one buddy" Grafl agreed nervously. He knew the torch would give eventually.

He jumped a little bit when he saw something in the corner "What the hell is that up there?!" Falma quickly turned the torch up to check. He punched Grafl with his left hand in the shoulder with average strength, not too light but not too strong either. "It's just a spider let's keep moving". "I'm sorry Falma my bad" Grafl felt bad but he was relieved.

They took another step and fell down a dark hole. "WAAH" they both screamed. Once Falma reached the bottom, he tried getting up fast to catch Grafl, but he couldn't do anything but break his fall. "CRAP! That hurt" Falma yelled. "At least you're alright Grafl, use the torch to look around a bit" Falma said as he handed the torch to him. He laid his back on a solid rock. Grafl saw two pathways and took the one on the right. When he got there he found nothing but skeletons. "Damn these people must have gotten really injured from the fall and never found their way out." He looked around and saw a couple cracks in a nearby wall. It looked like something was behind them. "Well what're you waiting for?" Falma asked from behind, making Grafl jump. "Don't do that you asshole heh" Grafl grinned as he punched Falma. He kicked the wall once and it cracked. "Hey I found some swords here." Falma said as he picked up some swords on the other side of the room. "They feel weird though hmm". Grafl gave it another kick, causing a small hole to open in the wall. It wasn't big enough to fit through. "What's this on the wall?" Falma questioned out loud. Grafl gave one final good kick and the wall was broken. It was only a smaller room, but it had a broken pedestal with some kind of weapon on it. "Hey look, it's a pistol!" "It's a marksman pistol Grafl, it's more difficult to reload but has more firepower and range." It had a belt around it, which Grafl put on after he took the pistol. The two weapons glowed a bit once they got out the small room. The part of the wall Falma saw lit up, in words. "Use these weapons for vengeance, not greed. Come back when it's time" Grafl and Falma read off the wall. "Time for what?" They both asked each other but neither of them knew. The cave started shaking, it was caving in! They ran out the room and took the left pathway they saw before. They found their way out the cave to a higher point. They had a view of their town...and it was horrible. Their town was being destroyed, broken down. They ran back to their town and saw bandits everywhere! Knocking down small buildings with their strongly wielded axes, one of them saw Falma and Grafl and went charging at them. Falma and Grafl looked at each other and nodded. Falma dashed for the enemy while Grafl stayed behind. The bandit horizontally swung at Falma, which he ducked underneath and slashed his legs. Grafl shot at that moment with his pistol, being able to predict both of their movements, shot the bandit with an electric bullet in the head. Falma drove his two swords in his chest. They cheered for an easy victory, this was just how they envisioned war and they liked it!

That changed when a strong figure came down from a broken building and punched Falma several yards back to Grafl. "Damn that punch hurt and felt like rock" Falma said grunting. Grafl reloaded his pistol while the figure slowly walked towards them. When he was right in front of Grafl he shot him in the head. The man stopped...and laughed. He took out the electric bullet and crushed it. He then picked up Grafl and threw him to the ground. Falma and Grafl were in horrible pain and couldn't get up. The man threw hard hitting punches left and right at them until they were inches into the ground and couldn't move. "This my friends, is what I like to call 'Elemental Advantage'. Earth type units like myself destroy thunder type units like you fools and the ones you live with. I show no mercy for weak beings like you two. ". He drove his elbows into both of them, making them coughed up blood. "Fear the Earth types you thunder wimps."

Leaving them to die, he went on to destroy their town and everyone in it. Falma and Grafl woke up a day later, lucky to be alive. They grieved for a couple hours as they walked around, and decided that from now on, they will be heroes. They will rescue anyone they can from being abused, attacked, or anything destructive and violent. Using their trusty gun and swords they trained for a year and set off to find people to help.

It was early morning and they were exhausted. "Grafl don't worry, I heard from traders that there's a village up ahead. Maybe they can cook us something, I have about 3,000 zel." Falma said trying to cheer him up. Slouching, Grafl said "Fine whatever. I just need some food buddy, another hour of this and you're carrying me". "You're funny as hell you know that?" Falma laughed. Grafl looked up and saw past the trees that the village Falma mentioned was on fire! "Falma!" Fall sighed "You see the village don't you? And it's not pretty is it?" "We have to move now Falma let's go!" Grafl yelled while running. "For someone as hungry as him he can run fast heh" Falma chuckled while catching up to him.

 **A/N: For clarification, Grafl is in his 2-star form and Falma is in his 3-star form.I'm doing this clarification thing in case someone has the wiki app for brave frontier or someone wants to see a better view of the characters i'm describing. I'll be doing this often to avoid confusion and update you on the different units!**


	4. A Cold Heart

_A Cold Heart_

"Attack now, while it's weak!" A blue haired girl yelled. This blue haired girl's name is Signas. She has a red band going through her spiky blue hair, and she has purple eyes that are not meant to be taken lightly. Signas wears fur-like armor mixed with metal armor in certain areas. She's average weight but strong as they come.

Signas had a peaceful childhood, with both her loving parents at her side every step of the way. That was until she was fourteen years old. Her parents both lost their jobs. They were desperately looking for new jobs around their town, but they always got turned down. They got evicted of their house cruelly, with guards dragging them and their stuff out of the house. Her dad got into a fist fight with one of the guards when they laid their hands on Signas' mother. A guard picked up her mother from the back and had a perverted smile on his face while making eye contact to another guard. Signas' dad saw this and immediately struck the man. The other three guards quickly jumped in and grounded him. He was on the floor being kicked on and beaten mercilessly, while his wife was screaming and Signas watched wide-eyed in shock. Once they started to leave and her dad was struggling to get up, Signas broke one of the glass portraits of herself laying on the floor with the rest of their valuables. "Signas don't go breaking stuff out of anger please-" her dad groaned. But once he really looked, Signas took a huge glass shard and went charging at the group of guards. "Signas no!" She caught up to the four guards in a matter of seconds. She quickly went from one to the other, stabbing them in the leg. Before she could blink they were on the ground, cringing and holding their legs as blood leaked out rapidly. Signas found the one who tried picking up her mother from the back and got on top of him, holding the shard back staring into his eyes. She glared down on him in aggressive hatred, and saw the fear in his eyes. She stabbed his left shoulder and dug deep, bringing out the shard only to watch him suffer and cry out in pain. She was going to go for a second attack when her mom finally came out of her state of shock and carried her off the man. "Signas what the hell have you done?!"

"What do you mean?! Mom don't you see what he was implying to his buddy!" Signas snapped while throwing the shard at the other guard but missed. "How could we let them treat us like that, what kind of guards do that?" The next day Signas and her parents, along with the guards, were brought to the higher authorities. The guards weren't found guilty of anything and Signas was sent to a detention center for two years. In there she learned how to fight, with challengers approaching every week. However, there were no victors except her. Using her new skills, Signas joined the army for the water types of Grand Gaia. She did this mainly for the money, as her parents were barely making a living when she came out. She learned not to trust anyone in those two years, only her family when she got out. When she gets sent on missions she prefers going alone because she doesn't want any scumbag guards, like the ones she ran into during the eviction, annoying her or slowing her down. Things didn't go as planned, and instead she got into a group with three other men: Zephu, Sergio, and Arius. Zephu was a short guy with blue eyes, and a lot of blue steel armor. He wielded a blue spear very well, making him a formidable opponent despite his size. Sergio was an average height person with blue eyes, wearing a black shirt and a blue jacket over it. He wore black pants and black and blue shoes. He used an ice sword in combat, and quickly jumped through ranks, making him very well respected. Arius has blue eyes and brown hair. He wears all blue royal armor because he came from a very wealthy family. He was put into this squad not because of that, but because of how fast he completed his training and several missions. These were the only three people Signas was okay with, but she called leader at the very beginning so they knew that gender doesn't justify strength. Ever since then they've never failed a mission.

Signas is yelling at her teammates to take down a water creature they found, classified as a Leviathan. It's a water dragon that's intelligent and deadly. It was fast too, and raced around the ice cave they were in with amazing speed! It was trying to confuse them but they kept their heads straight. After observing, Signas jumped up high and attacked the creature right in the face, timing its patterns exactly and catching it for a split second. "Here's our last chance strike now!" They all nodded and charged at different parts of the monster. Within five seconds Leviathan was down and out permanently. "Not bad, but" Signas paused, looking at her team "we could've finished this faster. Zephu you need to work on your speed, Arius you had some sloppy swings in there, and Sergio work on your defense. That one hit it got against you in the beginning could've been deflected and you wouldn't have to repair your armor when we get back." Zephu, Arius, and Sergio agreed and followed Signas out of the ice cave. They took their time walking back to their headquarters.

Their general was a blue haired tough man named Karl. He has been fighting for Grand Gaia for years and years. Once they got back he congratulated them on their success. Signas told him how there were minor flaws but the mission wasn't a struggle. Afterwards he gave them a new mission without much detail, Signas kept thinking about it on the way there. "This town right here needs to be obliterated. More importantly this castle, attack it first with full force and look for this item". Signas couldn't recognize the item, but it was none of her business. Whatever helps her family right? Her and her team made it to the opening of the town, it was underground and they jumped down. The castle was right near the opening so it helped start off the operation. "Zephu come with me on this side, Arius and Sergio go explore the other half of the castle." While they ran off, Signas looked through some windows into a hall way. She saw someone dashing through the halls. "Zephu now!" Zephu stabbed the glass window, while Signas heavily brought her sword down, knocking the runner against the wall. Signas walked up to him and grabbed him by his neck, lifting him up to her face "Listen, you're going to help me find what I'm looking for or you're in for a world of pain". The man smirked.

A/N: For clarification, Signas is in her 4-star form, Sergio is in his 3-star form, Zephu is in his 3-star form, and Arius is in his 4-star form. This is the first four chapters, didn't give too much away, I just wanted to provide some background on the characters and set them up. I'll be including more dialogue and action in upcoming chapters, just think of this as a 4-part intro lol. Any advice is appreciated!


End file.
